Superstar
by silentlysimple
Summary: I'm no one special, just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you, Superstar. She felt like she didn't deserve him, that he was too good for her. It felt so wrong. But then again, it felt so right.


_This is wrong, but I can't help_  
_But feel like there ain't nothing more right, babe_  
_Misty morning comes again_  
_And I can't help, but wish I could see your face_

* * *

Twenty-three year old Mitchie Torres yawned, rolling over to snuggle into the warm body that went to bed with her last night, only for her hand to land on the cold sheets. Frowning, the brunette beauty opened her eyes to find that she was alone in their bed. Glancing to her side, she saw a note on the pillow of her boyfriend of four years.

_Good morning, baby.  
I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you open your beautiful mocha eyes, but I've got a plane to catch.  
I'll be counting the days 'till I'll see you again. I'm already missing you._

_I love you,_

_Shane xoxo_

Sighing, Mitchie smiled slightly at the sweet note. '_Dating a rock star has its disadvantages,' _Mitchie thought sadly.

Still to this day, after four years of their relationship, Mitchie couldn't believe that Shane Grey. _The _Shane Grey loved her. _Her. _Mitchie Torres. He was a famous rock star who had girls worshiping the ground he walked on, while she was just a fan-girl from Dallas, Texas. She felt like she didn't deserve him, that he was too good for her. It felt so wrong. But then again, it felt so right.

Mitchie clutched onto Shane's pillow, holding it tightly as she inhaled the delicious scent that was her boyfriend. As she closed her eyes, she thought back to the day when they first met, when he first looked into her eyes.

SUPERSTARSUPERSTAR

_Mitchie shoved her cold hands into her coat pockets, walking a bit faster. It was winter in L.A, California and Mitchie was on her way home from her favourite music store. It was the day that Connect 3 released their latest album and Mitchie couldn't wait to get home to listen to it._

_Scrunching her eyebrows as she heard faint screaming, Mitchie looked up to see a small group of girls chasing what looked like Shane Grey- wait, what? She stopped dead in her tracks, squinting to try to get a closer look as they came closer. It _was _Shane Grey! As soon as she realised that it was, in fact, him, it was too late to move out of the way as said rock star crashed into the poor star-struck seventeen year old._

_Groaning, Shane looked down at the girl he just landed on top of, and stared. She was beautiful, with her rosy cheeks from the cold, long luscious curls and those eyes. God, those eyes, staring right into his. Shane snapped out of his dazed when he heard the group of girls coming closer. Quickly jumping up, Shane pulled the mystery beauty up and dragged her stunned body into a small coffee shop, ducking as the group ran past the store._

_Mitchie's eyes were wide open, still staring off into space. When she heard a deep chuckle, she blinked. And then blinked again when she saw a handsome man smiling brightly at her._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, his soft velvet voice singing in her ears._

"_Sh-S," Mitchie stuttered, rubbing her eyes._

_Grinning, Shane pulled out his hand. "I'm Shane Grey."_

_Nodding Mitchie tentatively reached for his hand. Bolts jolted from her hand and ran up her arm, spreading the warmth throughout her whole body. She wondered if he felt that wonderful sensation as well, managing to stumble out, "I-I know."_

"_And you are?" he raised his eyebrow at her, amused at her lack of speech._

"_Oh! I'm, um… Mitchie!" she blushed when his grin widened. She blushed even deeper when she realised that they were still shaking hands, and let go, missing the feeling of his touch already._

"_It's nice to meet you." She felt a smile reach her lips as his eyes sparkled at her. "I'm sorry I ran into you, but there was a bunch of girls chasing me," he laughed lightly, the sound music to her ears as she nodded shyly._

"_It's fine."_

"_Say, since we're here, would you, um, like to get some coffee?" his demeanour changed to nervousness._

_Surprised, Mitchie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, she nodded as her eyes lightened up slightly at the thought of spending more time with Shane Grey._

SUPESTARSUPERSTAR

They talked all day, getting to know each other, even exchanging phone numbers. Just remembering that time they first met made Mitchie wishing that she could see his face, wishing that he was here, that she could touch him, feel him stroke her hair – even if it was only for a second.

She remembered the first time she heard them. They were amazing. _He _was amazing. She fell in love with him from the moment he first hit that note. From that first word he sang, he captured yet another girl's heart.

She remembered her crazy obsession with him, camping outside for hours before the stadium opened for their concerts, buying every magazine that featured him in it and tearing out the pages with images of him and sticking them on her bedroom walls, staring at his beautiful smile as she daydreamed about meeting him.

She remembered skipping school when they came to her town for a free concert, having her heart ache when seeing him with other girls, reading about him and other females-.

That's when Mitchie snapped up from her lying position. She had to see him. She wanted- no, _needed _to see him. Jumping from the bed, Mitchie hastily pulled out the suitcase that was shoved under their bed, and ran to her closet.

SUPERSTARSUPERSTAR

After throwing her money at the cab driver, Mitchie threw open the door and jumped out, dragging her suitcase along with her while yelling over her shoulder, "Keep the change!"

She stopped right in front of the lady behind the desk and caught her breath. "One ticket to New York, please," she breathed out. _'Shane Grey, here I come.'_

SUPERSTARSUPERSTAR

"Ticket," the bored voice asked.

"What?" Mitchie stared at the security that stood in front of the gate that separated her from him.

"No ticket, no entry."

"Oh, um…" Mitchie felt around her pockets. She _always _carried it around. Where was it? Grinning victoriously, she pulled out the V.I.P card that Shane gave to her two months after they first met. "Here!" shoving the card into the man's face, she leaped forward when the gate opened and she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the backstage.

She saw him. He was so handsome, singing with that grin of his. He winked at the crowd and the girls all screamed louder.

Jason glanced to the side of the stage and saw Mitchie. Frowning, he continued playing on his guitar as he walked over to Shane.

Mitchie saw Jason walk over to her boyfriend and whisper something into his ear just as the song finished. She suddenly grew nervous when his eyes widened. She saw him flick his head over in her direction before she waved awkwardly at him.

"What are you doing here?" he breathed into her hair as he buried his face into her neck, holding onto her tightly.

Not caring that he was sweaty, not caring that he smelled slightly, Mitchie hid her face in his chest and held onto him for dear life. "I missed you."

"It's only been a few-" Shane was cut off when Mitchie pulled her head back from the confinement of his chest and slammed her lips on his, his mouth moving in perfect synch with hers. "I missed you too," he replied breathlessly, staring into each other's eyes after they pulled away from the zealous kiss.

"SHANE! SHANE! SHANE!" the crowd chanted as Mitchie reluctantly pulled away.

"Baby," Shane protested, about to pull her back into his arms.

"Go," she whispered reassuringly, pushing on his chest lightly.

Reluctantly taking a step away from his love, Shane pecked her lips once before murmuring lovingly, "I love you."

"Love you too," she bit her lip when body contact ceased completely.

Mitchie stepped forward a little bit and wrapped her arms around herself when she heard the first new cords of _their _song. The lights on the stage dimed until there was a soft glow of a spotlight, highlighting his flawless features.

SUPERSTARSUPERSTAR

There were times when Mitchie felt insecure of their relationships. She hated it when she felt like she was just a fan-girl who was desperately in love with a superstar. She hated that she felt guilty, felt that she wasn't worth enough of his love.

Shane grew even more worried when he felt Mitchie's grip on him tighten. She'd been quiet ever since they'd gotten to his hotel room after the concert. They were currently lying on his bed with their arms around each other, just soaking in each other's presence with Mitchie's head resting against his chest and his hands stroking her hair or her back. "Babe?" he whispered into the quiet room.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." She dipped her chin to her chest, preventing him from seeing her face completely.

His frown deepened when she did this. "Baby, tell me," he softly coaxed, sliding down the bed so that they were eye level and that he could see her face.

"It's nothing, Superstar," she tried to convince him, but it wasn't working.

He knew what she was thinking about. He always knew when she spoke that nickname. He hated that she was so timid about their relationship. He hated that she felt unworthy. He hated that she sometimes doubted his love for her. "M, you've got to stop thinking like that," he demanded softly. "I love _you_, okay? Nothing is ever going to change that. You're my best friend, you're my soul mate. I hate it when you're hurt, you know I don't like it when you think like that. Baby, you have to promise me that you believe me when I say that you're the one, okay? You're not unworthy, you're far from it."

Mitchie looked into his sincere loving eyes and nodded ever so slightly. "Okay," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." He pulled her head to rest under his chin and shut his eyes.

SUPERSTARSUPERSTAR

Mitchie plopped down onto the uncomfortable seats and sighed sadly. Shane had to catch another plane to continue on his tour while Mitchie had to fly back home. As she sat there, looking out the window and watched as the birds flew alongside the plane, Mitchie felt lonely again, wishing that life wasn't so difficult. As she slowly drifted off to unconsciousness, she made a promise to herself. She promised that she was done feeling guilty, she was done doubting their love for each other and she was finally ready to live. To love. But as her eyes closed and darkness clouded her vision, Mitchie couldn't help but mourn over the fact that her and Shane were shifting further away from each other, physically, just as she was beginning to grow closer to him emotionally, beginning to grow stronger.

Mitchie sighed tiredly as she finally reached their apartment. Collapsing on their bed, Mitchie took her iPod out and tapped on her playlist. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to the sound of her boyfriend's voice that filled out the empty room.

* * *

_Sweet, sweet superstar_  
_Superstar_


End file.
